I Know Pain
by lil'wolfluvr
Summary: CCS/DBZ crossover.Sakura finds that her whole past is a lie.Finds that her whole race was a lie, even.What happens when she meets people who, too know the meaning of pain...Can they change her feelings?I FINALLY UPDATED!!!NEW CHAPTER 4 UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. I Know Pain

I Know Pain  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own CCS or any content pertaining to it. CLAMP owns CCS, trust me, I defiantly don't, because CLAMP is RICH and if I owned CCS I would be filthy rich, baby! So don't sue me, cuz I don't have any money.  
  
In this fic, Sakura is kinda OOC, but I don't care, cuz its mah fanfic!!!!So there!!! whatcha' gonna do about it?! That's what I THOUGHT!!!!! ( ne ways….. lol ok, R&R please!!! Oh, just to tell you, Sakura and the gang're 17, and they've fought lots of evil people trying to take over the world. Ok, enjoy and give me reviews please!!!!!!!!!! BON APPITITE!!!  
  
Translations:  
  
Kawaii: cute/pretty  
  
Baka: idiot/stupid (along those lines)  
  
Onnichan: brother  
  
Outasan: Father  
  
Okaasan: mother  
  
(AN: I might not use all of these, and if you find any thing in these inappropriate, mean, rude, etc., then I'm sorry, no offense intended.)  
  
Meanings:  
  
"words" – talking  
  
'words' – thoughts  
  
( words) – my thoughts/opinions/teases toward characters…..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~- flashback  
  
( AN: Ok, just to tell you, I have changed Sakura's whole past, and race, her personality, etc. )  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Lies.Her whole life was…all lies.Emerald orbs, usually shining and bright, darkened, anger welling within orbs.'Why?Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?8 years after it happened?Why did you lie so much?You fabricated the perfect life for me, but didn't tell me the truth about life.I find I cant hate you, I love you too much.But I cant forgive you.' Sakura remembered the night little over a week ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Honey, we have to tell you something.Please come sit down." Said Futijitaka, (sorry if I misspelled it)  
  
Sakura complied, wondering what they wanted."Yeah Outasan, Touya?What do you want?"  
  
They tossed a serious look to one another. Her dad spoke. "Sakura, we're not your real family." Her smile faded. And thus the whole story spilled out…..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'The dreams….the woman, and the man…maby all those people are real….' She concentrated on the woman from her dreams, auburn hair, darker than the honey colored tresses adorning Sakura's head, icy blue eyes, glaring about, much like her own.Then, suddenly, all the memories all the way back to being a baby came back.Darkness consumed her, and she knew no more…….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Momma!!!Daddy!!Whats wrong?Why are you wearing your armour?Are you going to spar?" young Sakura asked her parents.  
  
"Honey, we are going to have a war.Your mother and I have been recruited to be soldiers.Take care of yourself and train hard-every day." Her Outasan said.  
  
"Sakura, I want you to always be on guard.I think you are old enough to know, we may not come back.So promise us to train every day, and never allow yourself to go weak.You know how.Should we die, do not cry.That is a weakness.I forbid it.Become strong, and if we loose this war, you will get revenge on Frieza.Promise to never be weak, to be all you can be, and to be strong.Promise."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, but did not fill with tears, as many 5 year old children would be sobbing.Instead, anger brewed behind the emrald orbs, fierce in its intensity."Why cant I fight?!No fair!!!" At a warning glare from her father, she sighed in defeat.  
  
"Well?" was said expectantly.  
  
"Ok, I promise.I love you guys.Bye, good luck."  
  
"Love you too honey!!" was chorosed, and they left.  
  
1 year later  
  
Now 6, Sakura was able to almost turn Super Saiyan.Frieza had the upper hand in the war.Today they were to send the last of the Elites.Yes, the war was looking bad for them.  
  
3 years later  
  
Nine year old Sakura knew that the situation of Vegeta-sei was bad.Frieza was attacking the planet.Her parents were on Vegeta-sei, fighting.Everyong was on guard against attscks.Prince Vegeta had been captured.In the middle of the night, Sakura awoke to sense five incredibly high ki's coming fast.Two were her parents, familiar and comforting.The others were cold and cruel.She dressed quickly, slipping on her pink gi and boots, then flew out to meet them.Her parents soon came into view, both fighting coragousely, one against King Cold and the other against Nappa.(Ok, he's not on Frieza's side but I couldn't think of any other charactors from DBZ its late!!)Frieza watched, an amused smirk on his face as the two were brutally beaten, near death.Fury welled within her, bursting into a million pieces as an explosion of pure energy.Her hair went suddenly golden, her eyes aquamarine.Her power level skyrocketed.Frieza suddenly jerked his head to see her, and shock showed briefly in his eyes.  
  
"Little girl!!!Come here!Now!" He shouted.  
  
Sakura glared defiantly at him."No!!Dont touch my parents!!!"  
  
Fury showed in him, "I shall do as I wish!Nappa, King Cold!!Kill them!" They smirked and eliminated them.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock and horror, then narrowed in fury, "HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!YOU WILL BE SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DIE AS THOSE YOU HAVE KILLED!!!!!!!!!!!" she flew and attacked him, her hits, though incredibly strong, did not have any effect.He smirked, and a ki blast caught her in the chest.She flew backwards slamming into her wall, but stood up.A trickle of blood ran down her chin."You'll have to do better than that to beat me, Frieza."Again, she attacked, with several ki blasts.  
  
After a bit, she was beaten to a bloody pulp, but had lasted for a long time against him."I have…I have failed….I will avenge my family……."  
  
  
  
4 years after  
  
Sakura had been fighting for freedom the whole time.Had been beaten badly countless times.Had watched her parents be killed.Had helped kill the Androids in her timeline, had helped get rid of Magen Buu of her timeline.Had seen many deaths, and killed countless herself.All feelings had nearly died.All she knew was pain, anger, fury, despair, but most prominent, hatred.She had escaped.Was running.She was terribly injured, and had them shooting ki blasts at her in an attempt to fell her.She saw a strange portal ahead: and flew through it.The world spun, and she fell.Her head slammed into a stone and all was black.  
  
She watched as her 'father' and 'brother' found her.So this was her reason for being so heartless, and mean.So cold….she had a reason.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura leapt to her feet, flying fast and far.She did not even notice when she flew though a portal, similar to the other one.After hours of continuous flying, she fell.The earth flew up at her, and she felt an agonizing crunch, and woke up several hours later.A strange ki was fast approaching….She got up, knowing who it was even before it came.The cold ki was unpleasant and made her hairs stand on end.Fury rose within her, and she knew who came:Frieza. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

I Know Pain  
  
2: The Fight  
  
An: hey, its me, lil'wolfluvr again!! Its Saturday and I'm in a good mood!!! My lil' bro has Pokemon on, and I don't wanna watch it, so'z im writin the next part in I Know Pain!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ok, soooooooo, I'm gonna start writing!!!Please r&r, is it good? Bad?what?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or DBZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!so don't sue me!!!!!!Im poo'!!  
  
lil'wolfluvr: Ok, lets talk to Syaoran and see how he feels about this.Good morning,  
  
Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran: Hey,  
  
lil'wolfluvr: so, how are you?  
  
Syaoran: Im good, good.  
  
lil'wolfluvr: that's good. So, how do you feel about this so far? I mean Sakura being ¾ Saiyan and all?  
  
Syaoran: I don't really like it, I think it's too dangerous for her to be out fighting that way.  
  
lil'wolfluvr: Its what she wants-no needs to do. It's in her blood, you cant stop her, I mean, we all know you LOVE her, but you cant ALWAYS protect her.  
  
Syaoran: **Blushing bright red** W-wh-what?! N-no I d-d-don't!! Why cant I?!  
  
lil'wolfluvr: Ok, well that's all for now!! R&R please!!!!!!  
  
An: sorry about the last chapter, it sucked and was short, but oh well.Oh, I forgot in the last chapter, but could you R&R and tell me if it was good or bad? Thanx!!!enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Sakura remembered her training to fight-all the martial arts and ki blasts, and special attacks that had been taught to her during the years she had lived with her kind and with Frieza.A smirk appeared on her face.She would kill Frieza.Or die trying.  
  
But Sakura hadn't realized that Frieza had been training ever since she had escaped.He was much stronger than when she had last encountered him.His power level was over 100,000,000, and he could, in a way go 'Super Saiyan', except different.There was no way to know he had changed except that his power level went up, nearly doubling.He was, as she hadn't trained in the past 4 years, much more powerful than she.A smirk appeared upon his cold, hard features.The girl was up ahead, and by his scouter he read: Pl.: 602,340. Smirk grew wider, malicious glint coming into his eyes.'Weakling.Of course she hasn't trained at all since she escaped.Pathetic.She will be sorry.' With that, he landed before her.  
  
"So, girl, we finally meat again.You have been slacking in your training.You'd think that you of all people, would have known better.Pathetic weakling.Now I will kill you."  
  
She glared at him mutinously."As if.I'm gonna kick your butt easily.No sweat.Lets fight."He charged her, his fists a flurry of powerful punches.Sakura just barely managed to block them, all but one; it hit her breastbone, and would have shattered any human's bone, but she was not pure human: her mother was pure Saiyan, but her father was half Saiyan half Human.She was ¼ human, ¾ Saiyan.Thus, she was much stronger than most pure Saiyans would be, after living a normal human for 4 years.So she merely flew backwards, able to stop her flight midair with her flying abilities.  
  
She returned the favor by attacking him, her fists and legs flying, hovering over him and phasing out and in again, grabbing him in an arm lock (you know, one of those things where your arms hook around theirs at the elbows, making them unable to move?i dunnow what it's called.;-P )She flew up, and he found himself at her mercy.Sakura suddenly dove downward, grabbing his wrists and slamming him onto the earth, landing gently outside of the crater a second later.  
  
"Hmph.That was too easy." She said, smirking.  
  
"I agree-I would never go down that easily." A voice said, startling her.Frieza stepped from it, smirking, though he had cuts and bruises.He then proceeded to beat her to a bloody pulp, but she fought back.In a last desperate attempt, after finding that even the two-handed Kamehameha attack had little affect on him, she made a plan.  
  
'First, I'll go SSJ2 for power boost, then I'll use my magic to weaken him, then, I'll use my physical abilities to kill/maim him badly.' She then got up and put her plan into action.Sakura quickly went SSJ, then SSJ2. "Key that hides the power of darkness, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite!Release!!"Her wand appeared in her hand, and she whipped out a card."Shield!Release!!" It appeared around her just as the powerful ki blast hit.This would be a hard fight, even with the Sakura cards…  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
As Goten, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks were sparring together, they all simultaneously felt a ki rise dramatically.Gohan looked to Goku. "C'mon, we gotta go see what that was." With that they all flew toward the source of the power.  
  
Sakura used the Fiery, but its power wasn't very strong since her power had been used almost up.She gave up on magic, and attacked him.He had been weakened dramatically.She, though, was on her last leg, her second wind.He threw her into a tree, which she smashed through with a slight gasp.  
  
As Sakura lay there, dazed and bleeding, her vision coming in and out of focus, a figure came into her line of vision.It was Frieza.He wore a smirk similar to the one he wore before he killed her parents.She closed her eyes as she saw his hand come up to shoot a ki blast.She opened them, determined to be killed fighting, not laying there uselessly with her eyes closed like a weakling.  
  
She stood up, with much difficulty, and glared defiantly at him.She spat out some blood, wiping it off with the back of her hand. "Well?!Lets finish this!" she flew at him, her attacks weak from the lack of blood and energy.A cruel chuckle escaped him.  
  
"Your parents would be proud.Fighting bravely, even though you know you will be killed.Very courageous.I must say, though I don't want to say it, I admire you for it.Your bravery.That's the only reason I kept you alive.Not because of strength or potential or other things, but for your courage.Now you shall die." He raised his hand preparing a ki blast.She had been thrown to the ground, and was on her knees, struggling to stand.  
  
  
  
It was at this moment that Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks landed.They gaped at her, her auburn hair was bloody and messy, matted to her head with sweat and blood.She was gasping for air, obviously injured badly, but still getting up to fight.  
  
Goku saw the girl, bedraggled, bloodied, battered, but not yet broken, struggling to her feet, ignoring all pains he could tell must be hurting her terribly.Then he looked to the person who was the cause of this.An audible gasp escaped him, and one thought ran through his mind as he saw who it was: Frieza!!He's alive!  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in shock, and he froze, unable to comprehend what he saw before him.Baisicaly: A girl with a small body build, light, probably no more than his little brother's age, 17, in SSJ2, badly beaten up and horribly injured, getting up to fight one of the few people he had ever feared in his life: Frieza.Frieza, the one who had killed his father, but had been killed by the latter also, who had killed countless people, and destroyed dozens of planets.The murderer was about to kill another innocent person.  
  
Vegeta stared in shock and horror.The baka girl was fighting the freaking strongest villain (excepting Majen Buu, of course.) in the freaking universe!!!She was going to die.He told himself to help her, but he couldn't move for shock.She was crazy.'But…..Kakkarott killed Frieza….And who would wish him back?'  
  
Goten looked in confusion at his brother, his dad and Vegeta.What was up with them?They were just standing and staring.'what's wrong with them?We've got an evil guy to kill!!'He took off simultaneously with Trunks.  
  
Trunks saw the situation, sized up his opponent, came up with a plan, and shot forward all in one moment.He slammed his fists into his opponents face.Frieza flew backwards, and his ki blast went back and hit- nothing!Sakura had managed to get herself out of the way just in time!She looked at the two guys that had helped her.She was thankful, but would tell them this later.For now she had to save their butts from the goons coming up behind them.  
  
"Behind you!!" she called.They simutaniously whirled around, and fought.Frieza was about to shoot a ki blast at them that would kill them, but she got into a middle stance, hands outstretched before her. "Ka Me Hame HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The ki blast totally disintegrated them.Trunks and Goten whirled around, staring in shock as they saw where the ki blast had come from.This seemed to make Frieza angry, and he shot a huge ki blast at her.It hit her head on.She was sent flying into a tree.Sakura lay there, dazed, for a moment, unaware that a branch had pierced her back, and was protruding about 2 inches from her front.All the world went black.  
  
After a long fight, Frieza, finding himself outnumbered and overpowered, fled the scene.The 5 guys were battered and beaten, blood ran from them, bruises covered them.Vegeta growled, and said to his son: "Trunks, take her to the Woman, she'll take care of her." He referred to Bulma, and flew off.Goku and Gohan also left.  
  
Trunks gave his best friend a pleading look.Goten, knowing what he wanted, he smirked and shook his head. "Uh-huh, no way.You're stuck with her, kid." Chuckling, he smirked and flew away, leaving him to carry the unconsios girl home.  
  
  
  
Ok, so how was it?Good?Bad?Boring?Too short?Sorry if its not good, but I spent 2 days on chapter one, and I started this chapter around 10:30 this morning, and its 7:55 PM now.I didn't even stay on all day, a lil music here, read a couple ficcys there….etc.sorry.welll…. R&R please!!!!****sniffs****No one likes me….no one reads and reviews……****crying****WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MOMMY THE MEAN PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW MY FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hehe, ok, ummm…….sorry…..R&R please!!!!!!!!thanx  
  
lil'wolfluvr signing out!! 


	3. 3-The Truth

I Know Pain  
  
3-The Truth  
  
Hi, it's me again, lil'wolfluvr!! Last chapter, Sakura met up with Frieza, and fought him. He was much more powerful than before, and she got beat up- really bad. Just as he was going to kill her, Trunks and Goten saved the day, no thanks to Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. I've noticed no one really reads my fics, if they do, no one reviews. I'm hoping to get more reviews and stuff, and if there IS anyone out there reading this, please review!!  
  
Ok, here's some more long authors notes: I'm gonna start trying to write longer chapters, since as I went over them, they seemed very short. Personally, I think I've been doing a pretty good job in writing, since I only just made my authors name place about 4 days ago. Bear with me here, since this is my first fiction, and all, and if I mess up or sumthin, please tell me!! Cuz' I'm writing this for you guys, and if you don't like it, or think it should be changed, tell me!!! Well, thanx 4 readin this, and please r&r!!!  
  
lil'wolfluvr  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the CCS stuff in here, or any of the DBZ stuff either. If I did, I'd be so-rich-i-don't-know-what-to-do-with-all- this-freaking-money-rich!!! But I'm not, so….don't sue me!! I'm poo!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks lifted her up, surprised to find that she is very light. He took off, flying almost straight up, trying to get above the clouds before anyone saw them.He began to level off as he passed the clouds.  
  
The blinding sunlight of the early morning sun reflecting off the clouds had a beautiful effect. A rainbow stretched across the sky, and he flew towards it, feeling good after a good, early morning fight to wake him up, and they passed through it. The moisture felt good on his skin, and colors splashed around them, stunning in their beauty.  
  
With an extra burst of speed, he exited the rainbow, and flew home. As is feet lightly touched ground, he cringed at the thought of what his mother would do/say when she saw him carrying an injured girl, whilst hosting several bad injuries himself. 'Uh oh…not good. Of course everyone would stick ME with carrying her home. Hmph, thanks a lot.'  
  
Trunks opened the door, and walked in, trying to sneak into the hospital wing without his mother noticing. Bulma chose this moment to walk out of a room that happened to be in the hall he was sneaking down. 'Oh Kami…help…please…' Kami DIDN'T help, though.  
  
"Trunks!!Your back!!I was wondering when you'd come….back…" Great, she'd seen. "Uh, Trunks, what happened-no, who is that, I'm sure you just got into a fight, right? Who was it you fought? Did you enjoy it? Why are you carrying that girl? Do you like her? How'd she get into a fight? Did she fight YOU? Why-"  
  
Trunks interrupted her. "Mom! I did get in a fight, I fought Frieza, no, not particularly, because she needs help, no I don't, I don't know, and no she did not. Now, she needs to have medical attention, could we stop talking and get to the hospital wing now?" he was getting aggravated, and she saw that and nodded.  
  
"Sure. C'mon, lets go." She led them to the hospital wing, and he laid her down on a bed. Bulma immediately started cleaning the more minor cuts and scrapes, writing down her injuries on a tablet. Half an hour later, she tied the last knot of the bandage.  
  
"Well, that's all. Now, lets take care of you." With that, she started cleaning his cuts, finishing off in another half hour. He went to his room, and fell asleep immediately.  
  
Trunks sighed, 'Finally…I can sleep…That was tiring…'  
  
Bulma watched as her son exited the room. She wondered why he had seemed so anxious to get her into the hospital wing. Maybe to just get her to shut up. 'But then again…Perhaps she is special to him? Nah, he just met her. Besides, he doesn't like girls. Why should she be any different? But the way he glanced back when he left…maybe...' Her gaze turned to the girl. 'Who are you… ?'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sakura's Dream - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sakura was alone…as always. She stood upon nothing, with nothing around her. Just… a black abyss. A voice reached her…'Card Mistress…' She looked around for the speaker, but found none. 'Card Mistress…' She decided to reply to the unknown voice.  
  
"Who are you?" she called nervously, trying to see through the darkness, but failing badly.  
  
'Who I am is of no importance…I must warn you of the danger…In the day of early sunrise…Shall there be a new danger arise…Once he's come he wont soon die…After he another shall be…Stronger much than the one before he…To defeat he help shall be needed…But none shall come 'till the day is done…And then he will be gone…All shall seem safe…But beware…For yet danger's still there…Yet another come…come to kill the heir…All shalt seem lost…Alas, help shant come…'Tis up to you to get it done…He shall have his fun…But soon will be done…Willing to kill you…But 'tis then the savior shalt come…And two hearts as one shall defeat the one…But by then…the damage will be done…After all will be well…but you must be ready…'  
  
  
  
"What does that mean? I-I don't understand!! Tell me!!" Sakura called to the unknown being.  
  
'I must go now, Card Mistress…Be ready…Or the worlds end shall come soon after…………'  
  
Thus, the voice faded off into nothingness. The world spun with color and light and the dream ended the way it always did: a flash of blinding white light and she woke up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - End Dream - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Everything hurt in her. Everything. Her head throbbed, and the light shining in her eyes was blinding. She moved her hand to block it and blinked. The dream again. She then got a look around. She was in a strange room, on a strange bed. 'Where am I?'  
  
  
  
Sakura sat up, and looked around. She was in some kind of hospital. She was heavily bandaged, much more than necisary. She took off those she didn't need and stood up. Dizziness overtook her, and she waited until the world stopped spinning before taking a step.  
  
  
  
Bulma walked in at that time. "Oh, good dear, your up. Well, how do you feel? I'm Bulma." Bulma smiled, and walked over to, beginning to check the bandages.  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled a small smile back, and replied: "I feel pretty good. Just a little sore. I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you, Bulma. I have just one question, how did I get here?"  
  
  
  
Bulma looked into her eyes, "My son, Trunks, brought you here. Vegeta, my husband, said you fought some guy and passed out. Supposedly, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks came and helped you." She then proceeded to explain to her who Goku, Gohan, and Goten were.  
  
Bulma gave Sakura some clothes, and sent her to take a shower, saying that she would fix breakfast downstairs, and that Goku's family would be coming over.  
  
Sakura went in and turned on the shower. The hot water pounded her back, soothing her aching muscles. The shampoo was foreign, but smelled good. She worked up a lather in her hair, and rinsed it after a moment. 10 minutes later, she got out and dried off, getting dressed into the hot-pink outfit that Bulma had worn when she had been running around looking for Dragonballs with Goku.  
  
She then went downstairs, and opened the door to the kitchen, which she had found by asking a maid. She looked at the so-called pancakes Bulma was trying to make. She gently took the bowl and spatula from Bulma, and proceeded to make a breakfast large enough to feed everyone that was there and coming and have extra. Even with their Saiyan appetites, this would more than suffice. She used the Fiery to cook more than one pan of pancakes and eggs, and sausage at once. Windy kept the flames low and hot, and occasionally flipped a pancake or sausage or egg for her.  
  
When the food was done, and the table set, Bulma went out and ushered everyone to the table. She then went in and helped to carry all the food out to the table. Silence reverberated around the table as they saw Bulma carrying perfectly done pancakes, light and fluffy eggs, steaming sausage and bacon, and hot rolls out, all looking harmless and good.  
  
Sakura came out, carrying two trays that were too laden with food for Bulma to manage out to the table. Everyone stared at her, surprised that she was up, and wondering who she was.  
  
Sakura sat down after everybody had a drink and was happy, and said her silent prayer. She looked to everyone, confused as to why they weren't eating, and to why they were all staring at her, save for Bulma, who was happily putting syrup on her pancakes.  
  
Sakura began to grow nervous under their gazes, and finally, just to break the silence, said, "What, do I have something on my face? You know, it's not poisoned. It won't bite. I promise you, it won't." She caught Bulma's glance, and understood the meaning. "Oh yeah, I'm Sakura, nice ta meet ya. Oh, and thanks for helping me during the fight." Her attention was then turned to the plate of food before her.  
  
Wordlessly, everyone started eating, and found that it was good. Soon, the normal chatter of happy people eating good food started, and compliments such as "Wow!! This is great!! Who made it?" were said.  
  
"Thanks, but Sakura made it." Bulma said. "I only helped a little. She did all the work." Again, all attention was turned to Sakura. She flushed slightly in embarrassed pleasure.  
  
"Aaw, c'mon, Bulma, you helped a lot." Sakura protested/lied. Everyone could tell she was lying, because she was a horrible liar.  
  
It was Goten that expressed this. "Yeah, right. You know, Sakura, you suck at lying. Bye the way, I like the pancakes. They're good. I'm Goten. That's my dad, Goku, and my mom, Chichi, that's my older brother, Gohan, and I'm sure you know who everyone else is."  
  
She nodded confirmation. "Yeah, I know everyone else.Thanks. So…you guys are Saiyans?" At this everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at her.  
  
It was Goku that spoke. "Yeah, but how'd you know? We never said that."  
  
"I can just tell." She replied.  
  
"How?" Inquired Gohan.  
  
"Because I'm one too." Audible gasps were heard at this.  
  
  
  
"Y-you are?!" incredulously said by Chichi.  
  
  
  
  
  
An: So, how do you like it? I think it's longer than the other two. So, r&r please! I'd like to know what everyone thinks, and could ya give me some ideas please?thanks!! well, g2g!!! C-ya!!!  
  
  
  
lil'wolfluvr 


	4. 4-Getting Out of Control

I Know Pain  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, people, I'm finally going to update this, and thanks for all of you who have reviewed!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe…anyways, ANY NICE AUTHOR PEEPS OUT THERE THAT WANNA HELP A IGNORANT(**sniff** poor me…so uneducated in computers…**sniff**) AUTHOR PERSON, PLEASE REVIEW ME AND TELL ME HOW TO GET BOLD AND ITALICS AND STUFF TO SHOW UP WHEN I POST IT!!!!!!!!PLEEEEEEEEEASE?!?!?!?!?! Well, thanks, r&r please!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Meanie lawyers…dun wanna say it…not gonna…dun haveta…grrrrrr….no fair…hmph…fine, don't own it…never will…blabla…you know, the usual.  
  
  
  
As all eyes turned to gaze at her, she became very interested in shoveling food in her mouth, not noticing, or, frankly, caring. Her face became bright red, and she swallowed such a large few bites (lol) that one could see her throat bulge as she swallowed.  
  
Goten watched in fascination at the bulge the food created in her throat, not really knowing why everyone was staring at her, other than because of all the food she was somehow able to swallow at once.  
  
'Wow…..I wish I could put that much in my mouth at once…I wonder how long it took her to perfect it…to be able to shove two times as much in her mouth as I can at once, and then swallow it WHOLE!!!!!! Man, that's cool…' he stared at her, mouth gaping slightly, then he got up and went over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Sakura didn't even realize that she was shoveling so much food into her mouth, so intent upon getting the blush from her cheeks. The blush was almost gone, when something tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped, knocked the chair down as she leapt to her feet, and gasped all at once, causing herself to choke on the huge amounts of food currently residing in her cavern of a mouth.  
  
After doubling over coughing, she managed to wheeze out "Go…Goten…don't scare…me like that…ever, EVER…again." She managed to stand up and shoot a glare at the sniggering Vegeta. She scowled at him, him returning the favor. In the ensuing verbal battle, the fact that she was a Saiyan was forgotten.  
  
"Shut up, you bakayaro!" she snarled at the now scowling Saiya-jin Prince.  
  
"No, wench!" was viciously shot back, along with a consending look.  
  
"Hey!! You can't talk to me like that!!" she furiously yelled at the smirking Prince.  
  
"Oh, really? I am the Prince of all Saiyans! In other words, I am YOUR Prince, I can say and do whatever I want about, and to you!!" he smirked at the shocked look on her face.  
  
"You can not, you smelly ape!! You are not my Prince, and I will not treat you as one! You will not speak of me like that again, monkey-boy!" she smirked at the appalled expression that flitted across his face for nearly a second. Shock swiftly turned to an uncontrollable rage, consuming him, causing his ki to rise dangerously.  
  
A vein popped up on his forehead, and a slight gleam came into his eyes. "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME IN THIS WAY, ONNA!! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!!!!!"  
  
"The Prince of what?! A dead race of monkeys not even smart enough to save themselves from Frieza! Oh, yes, the ruler of three full-blooded Saiyans and three Halflings!! Oh, wait, where's your wonderful PALACE? Oh, wait, I'm sorry, I forgot, OUR home planet got blown up by Frieza, all because the incompetent King couldn't do his job and protect his people and planet as he should! The cowardly fool even let his own son be taken by that freak, Frieza! Lets just hope his son didn't turn out the same way…" She trailed off, turning away slightly, sideways to the now standing, and furious Saiya-jinn Prince.  
  
"What did you say about my father?!" When Vegeta spoke, his voice was low and dangerous, a warning for her not to pull anything stupid. Sakura was, to say the least, oblivious to the warning, and blindly plowed on.  
  
"You heard me, he wa-" She was cut off by a timid attempt of Goku to save her butt.  
  
"Sakura" he said softly  
  
"-s a cowardly fool who-" again, Goku desperately tried to stop her, but she paid him no heed.  
  
"Sakura, " this time a bit louder, hopefully enough to catch her attention.  
  
" couldn't even protect-" Goku watched worriedly as the vein on Vegeta's forehead became more evident, and his ki rapidly neared Super Saiyan levels.  
  
"Sakura!" Goku frantically waved his hands around, trying in vain to signal her to stop, but she ignored him.  
  
"his own planet and people! The fool-" Blood ran from Vegeta's clenched fists where the fingernails sliced through his skin.  
  
"Sakura!!!!!!" Goku nearly shouted, and his panic began taking hold of the others, who began trying to break up the fight that would inevitably occur if this verbal assault from Sakura didn't stop soon.  
  
"Even let the jerk Frieza take his own son, the idiot." A low guttural growl escaped Vegeta, and the next thing she knew, she was being slammed into the wall, held into the air at her throat by Vegeta's gloved hand. His face drew close to hers, and his eyes narrowed dangerously, as a hiss, barely audible reached her ears.  
  
"Never, EVER insult my father again, insolent fool!" She smirked at him, and mouthed, 'Just like Daddy,' he snarled, and flashed Super, loosing control. He lifted his hand, gathered a deadly ball of ki, holding it up before her face to let her see it clearly, and put his hand before her face, so that the ball of ki was inches from her nose. A slow, evil grin took over his chiseled features, and he released the ki ball, shooting it directly at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehe, do you REALLY think I would leave you hanging like that? Well…I just might, I'm kinda feeling evil, about now………………..  
  
  
  
Sakura: HEY YOU CANT DO THAT!!!!  
  
lil'wolfluvr: Do what, Sakura? **feinted innocence**  
  
Sakura: **sweatdrop** Um, duh, leave me like that!!  
  
lil'wolfluvr: Like what? **evil smirk**  
  
Sakura: **frustrated** YOU LET HIM SHOOT THE BLAST AT ME!!!!!!!  
  
lil'wolfluvr: So? what about it?  
  
Sakura: AARG!!! Am I gonna die, or what?!?!?!?!  
  
lil'wolfluvr: I dunnow, I mean, u DID eat the last of my cheesecake….  
  
Sakura: **sweatdrop** Um, that was Kero.  
  
lil'wolfluvr: **not believing** Yeah, uh huh….THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!!!!  
  
Kero: **hurt** WHY does EVERYONE blame ME whenever the cheesecake disappears?!  
  
lil'wolfluvr: um….maybe because….Oh, I dunnow…YOU ALWAYS EAT MY CHEESECAKE!!!!  
  
Kero: whatever, you wouldn't hurt m anyways, I'm too cute.  
  
lil'wolfluvr: You are expendable… After all, you aren't a major part in this ficcy…  
  
Kero: Still, you wouldn't hurt cute little MEEE  
  
Sakura: … **amused look**  
  
lil'wolfluvr: **Crazed Evil Look™ comes into eyes** I wouldn't , would I?  
  
Kero: **Gulp** Um, ah  
  
Syaoran: **sniggering**  
  
Kero: **glare** no  
  
lil'wolfluvr: Chichi,  
  
Chichi: yes, lil'wolfluvr?  
  
lil'wolfluvr: may I borrow your frying pan?  
  
Chichi: **sweet smile** why of course!  
  
lil'wolfluvr: **the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom™ appears in hand** hehehe….  
  
Kero: Uh, lil'wolfluvr?um, help?  
  
lil'wolfluvr: **begins advancing on him menacingly, frying pan in hand.  
  
Kero: EEP!!  
  
lil'wolfluvr: hehe…**BONGGGGGGG***  
  
Syaoran: **Howling with laughter**  
  
lil'wolfluvr: **looks evilly at him** wanna try your luck at dodging? **menacingly**  
  
Syaoran: eep!  
  
Sakura: Good job!!!!  
  
lil'wolfluvr: Thanks, **caresses frying pan lovingly, handing it back to Chichi** Thanks  
  
lol, whelp, sorry for the long wait, but I'm not gonna post another chapter till I get 20 reviews. Thanks 4 the reviews, keep checking back!!!Thanx!!!! 


	5. 5- Apologies, and a Mishap in the Desert

I Know Pain  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or anything that's got to do with it, ya no, the usual. no suing!  
  
PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES BELOW!!!!!  
  
A/N: Ok, just to tell all of you, I have no idea where this is going other than the fact it's going to have her fighting a superstrong Frieza, maybe some romance between her and other charactors.Sorry for not updating, I've been on a trip to Pennsylvania and my internet hasn't been working, so I couldn't get on fanfiction.net to update, and before ff.net was down and I couldn't log in. Sorry for any inconveniences this might have caused. I have also decided to take the other two/three stories I'm currently working on off ff.net, so I can have more time to work on this one and another I've been drafting. Those, I will re post after I've finished this one (Or at least the first part of the series) and made several more chapters for them. I think I should only work on one story at a time, and I might take a break on writing this one for awhile after this fic is done. Oh, if you have any ideas, please email me at cardcaptors_gurl@yahoo.com and tell me. Oh, when you review, you can vote for Sakura/Trunks, Sakura/Goten, Sakura/Gohan, Sakura/Piccolo, Sakura/Syaoran, or that Sakura hates everyone and goes back to her old universe, or, by some strange twist of fate, she dies and doesn't get brought back. Or maybe the bad guy should win this time...whelp, gotta write!! C ya!!!  
  
The blast erupted from his hand, but missed as Goku tackled him, and Goten tried to shield her from the blast, but only ended up getting blasted to save the wall, as Sakura was already away from Vegeta and well out of the way of the blast. "Wow," she muttered, "I've really gotta start learning to know when to stop." She muttered. "I totally agree, that could have killed you!!" She turned, and stared into two flashing aqua eyes, blinking in surprise. Bulma hadn't seemed the type to get angry that much. Bulma was furious, and was going to protect her mate, "You shouldn't have said that! That was horrible, you go apologize to Vegeta!!" There was silence as everyone stared at her in shock. She was ordering a Saiyan around, one who'd known her for less then a day, and expecting it to obey her?! She was obviously off her rocket. They stared at her, in silent shock, before Sakura suddenly hangs he head in shame, and says in a small voice, "Gomen, Gomen nasai Vegeta. I shouldn't have provoked you like that."  
  
They all stared at her in shock, jaws dropped. Bulma was smirking superiorly, and switched suddenly from raging evil maniac to sweet, kind Bulma in 1.2 seconds. "Thank you, Sakura, dear. Now, let's sit down and finish this meal that we've worked so hard on." She then turned around and sat down, pickling up her fork like nothing had happened. Everyone that knew her eyed her suspiciously and nervously, before carefully sitting down in their chairs.  
  
**** (im being lazy, I dun like writing all docile scenes, so im skipping stuff) ****  
  
Several days later, Sakura was roaming the halls in boredom, wondering where everyone was. Bulma was in the labs, but she didn't like them much, and they were boring. No one went to school, so that was ruled out. No trips that she knew of. Where are they? She growled in annoyance, and went outside, blasting into the air, deciding to go train. She flew off fast into the sky, heading towards the desert that her Saiyan senses told her was there. She landed in the barren land, and looked around, extending her senses to see if there were any living beings around. Not one human for thousands of miles in all directions. She began powering up, little pebbles and dust rising, the ground cracking is she struggled to power up just a little more.more.There! She was there! Train! She began doing a katana, eyes closed, her speed increasing as she preformed the tricky and complex movements easily, not having to really concentrate, making it up as she goes. Her fluid movements came faster and faster, the leaps higher, landings swifter, more in tune. She was totally focused on the katana, and failed to notice two lowered ki's creeping towards her. Double round kick, smooth landing, whirl around, flying jump side kick, punch, left, right, hook, jump front kick, step three sixty jump hook kick, land, one foot, front flip, land, left foot, right round kick. These motions growing more complex, harder to pick up on with the naked eye. She turned, and-THWAM!  
  
Sakura was sent flying, towards a cactus. She barely stopped her flight in time, and opened her eyes to stare right at the huge cactuses trunk. She lifted her lips in a silent snarl as she heard very familiar laughter.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KIIIILLLL YOU!!!!!" Sakura screamed. This only made Trunks and Goten laugh harder. They weren't laughing when a powerful punch landed on their stomachs. They gasped and doubled over, holding their pained stomachs. She smirked and grabbed a fistful of hair in each hand, jerking their heads up. "OWOWOW!!" Goten yelled, "LET GO!!!!! GOTEN!! YOUR SCREAMING IN MY EAR!" Trunks yelled. Sakura smirked, and pulled their faces close to her, narrowing her eyes. "Never, EVER do that again." She warned in a low, dangerous voice. "Okay, okay, we I wont! Just let go of my hair please!" goten begged, and she complied. He stepped back, rubbing his head. "Hmph, I do whatever I want." Trunks said, glaring at his peer. Sakura smirked. "I'd take that back if I were you." "No." "Ok, not my problem." Trunks suddenly gasped, and she released him, where he fell to the ground, holding a very precious part of his anomaly. She smirked, "Oops, maybe I hit you too hard. Oh well, you'll live." She then blasted off into the air, returning to Capsule Corp.  
  
Sorry about the short chappy, ill have a longer 1 next time. But I couldn't really figure anything else to do with this one, I really cant do those kind of things. I'm better at the fighting stuff. And you could say im not in the ' chill around the house' writing mood. More of a 'Lets go kick the crap out of each other' mood. Lol, sorry. 


End file.
